Mi amor es acaso, posible?
by Lara Games
Summary: Pos... Una historia en español que tengo en Wattpad y que me da peresa traducir al inglés. Tn x Levi Está en T por si acaso, ya saben, sangre seca, bueno, ningún spoiler más. ;3


_**''Desde ese día, todo cambió en mí...''**_

Pov Tn.

Caminaba por la calle, buscando al gatito que ví el otro día. Al ver al gatito, lo recojo y le doy un tazón de comida. Cuando el pequeño gatito se lo comió todo, lo cogí y lo metí en mi mochila. He de decir que... Soy Army y otaku (Y fujoshi)! Mis chinos, como estarán? Reviso la hora en mi reloj y veo que queda tiempo de sobra, así que me voy a una cafetería y reviso que tengo todas mis cosas. Mi móvil, mi tablet, el tecládo de mi tablet, el lápiz táctil, mi guante de dibujo, mis estuches y por último, mi preciado collar. Me lo regaló mi bisabuela, actualmente ha fallecido... Pero no pasa nada! Se que está en un sitio mejor... Me lo pongo y veo a un hombre pasar, se le cae una cosa brillante, meto todas mis cosas en la mochila y cubro a mi gatito, voy afuera de la cafetería y voy a coger la cosa brillante para dársela y en el momento de tocar mi mano, una luz brillante deslumbra mis ojos.

Al abrir un poco los ojos los cerré instantáneamente por la luz, cuando me acostumbré, abrí los ojos y me encontraba en un callejón que no conocía. Miré en mi espalda, que alivio, tengo mi mochila. De inmediato veo si el gatete está bien.

Tn: Gatito-san!

Neko-san: Mew?

Tn: Menos mal estás bien... Dónde estamos ahora? Bueno, Tn, deja de hablar sola, estás loca ;-;

Neko-san: Mew.

Tn: Que pasó bonito...

Neko-san: Meaw.

Tn: Que frío... Veré si tengo alguna chaqueta... -Mira- No tengo ;-;

Neko-san: Mew... Purr... -Se restriega entre las piernas de ella-

Tn: Awww... Ven aquí cosita w -Cogiendolo y mimándolo-

Neko-san: Maw...

Tn: Hm? -Ve un equipo tridimensional en el final del callejón- WHOAAAAA! Estoy en Shingeki no Kyojin! Yay! Podré conocer a mis personajes favoritossssss, y ser... RECLUTA! :DDD Ahora... A probar esta monada! Gatito, adentro de la mochila!

Neko-san: -Se mete dentro de la mochila-

Tn: -Cierra la cremallera- Vamos allá! -Se pone el equipo- Wow! Pesa más de lo que yo pensaba! Hahaha!

De ahí, me enganché al techo de una casa, estaba bastante abandonada y rota. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy en... Shinganshina! Mrd, mrd, mrd, mrd... Aunque... Si estoy cerca de la casa de Eren, puedo tomar una foto a el sótano. ¡Si! Al terminar de pensar, fui volando hasta encima de la muralla. Me da pena ver todo esto como está... Al final, localizo la casa de Eren, toda arruinada y con sangre seca por todos lados. Ver eso me da grima y escalofríos... Cuando sigilosamente llegué a las ruinas de la casa de Eren, veo una puerta. Bingo! Lo que buscaba! Abro la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y enciendo mi móvil, al verlo me sorprendí. Tenía batería infinita y el wifi igual! Bueno, que enciendo la linterna y busco en interruptor, cuando lo enciendo...

**A partir de aquí, es inventado completamente.**

Veo algún que otro esqueleto por el suelo, y casi vomito, pero aguanto. Al pasar de largo los esqueletos, llegué a unas escaleras hacia abajo que parecía que no daban final. Cuando llegué a más o menos la mitad de las escaleras encontré otra puerta cerrada, no me queda más opción que darle una patada y abrirla. Le doy la patada y la puerta se abre bruscamente, haciendo un sonido asqueroso. Al entrar por esa puerta me encuentro un montón de mesas alineadas perfectamente con la forma de un círculo. Al adentrarme casi caigo con una jeringa, pero por suerte no. Recuperé la compostura y seguí caminando. No me podía creer lo que había en la pared. Encontré un papel gigante, con cada uno de los titanes transformadores y sus medidas y peso. Obviamente yo sabía de los titanes transformadores y las personas que eran, pero no sabía este tipo de detalles. Me fui moviendo y viendo por las mesas, todas tenían planos y cosas de esas. Cogí mi móvil e hice varias fotos(Al papel gigante ese de la pared no), y si no me creen, cogeré estos pergaminos, papeles y los planos. Hanji se pondría MUY loca con esto y conmigo. Estoy más que segura. Aseguro el perímetro y descubro que mi mochila... Es gigante por dentro y pequeña por fuera! Espera... Tengo que hacer algo... Sé que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, pero es necesario... Como pendeja, meto un pie dentro de la mochila y me meto dentro. Tenía que hacerlo! Dentro veo mis cosas ordenadas de la A a la Z. Increíble! Ahora veo una cosa más sorprendente. Una máquina!

Vamos a ver que hace esta cosa... Veo una pantalla que pone: Tutorial. Le doy y la pantalla cambia. (...)

No me lo puedo creer! Es una máquina que crea cosas, las puede imprimir, las imprime 3D, hace formas de papel, reproduce vídeos y música y, lo mejor, es que puede hacerse pequeño como un mp4 o muy grande con forma de televisión 4k! Lo mejor, tiene un botón de: "Cambiar modo: Anime", y hace lo mismo, pero con cualquier cosa anime o manga! Esto es sólo un sueño, no? Bueno, mejor aprovechar y disfrutarlo al máximo mientras pueda! Al final le di a anime y cambió de imagen, que guay. Le dí a crear, y pedí 2 espadas de estas y hojas de la espada. Ya estoy preparada por si vienen titanes. Pongo la máquina en modo normal y puse un video de como Levi mata titanes y me inspiré, salí de la mochila y gato-san estaba sentado mirándome fijamente. Le dije que se metiera dentro de la mochila, él lo hizo, cerré bien la mochila y fui sin hacer ruido fui hacia la puerta, hice una última foto y fui arriba, otra vez la grima se apoderó de mi. Pasé entre los esqueletos y apagué la luz, cerré la puerta y fui afuera. Al llegar, cerré la puerta detrás de mi sin dejar rastro alguno. Suspiro. Vamos a ver que hago. Hago lo mismo que en algunas historias de wattpad donde se presentan como son, o me pongo a entrenar y voy justamente... Nah. Quiero hacer mi querido juicio-san y que me dejen a cargo de el Cabo Levi 7u7 bueno, me voy al lado de la muralla Maria y ya dejaré que me descubran :3 Me muevo como profesional con el equipo tridimensional hasta llegar cerca de 1 kilómetro, en la zona abierta. Guardo el equipo en mi mochila y voy andando para que me descubran. Cuando un grupo de personas se acercaban cabalgando hacia aquí con una carreta. Ellos, cuando se dan cuenta, paran a los caballos y una chica con lentes baja y se me acerca. Es Hanji!

Hanji: Oye, que haces afuera de las murallas? Sabes que no puedes estar aquí.

Tn: Hola, pues, si, lo sé. Lo que pasa es que estaba en un sitio y ahora estoy en este. Sé que no me explico muy bien.

Hanji: Como-?

Tn: Estaba en mi ciudad, a un señor se le cae algo brillante, lo voy a coger para devolverselo pero una extraña luz brillante me ciega, bum, estoy aquí. Mejor explicado?

Hanji: Me estas diciendo que... Vienes de otro lugar? Te vamos a llevar a nuestro cuartel y, te tienes que preparar para un interrogatorio intenso, una prueba de sanidad y un juicio.

Tn: Oki!

Hanji: Oki?

Tn: Es vale de una forma cuca o guay

Hanji: Oohohohoohh~ bueno, ven por aquí. -La lleva a una carretilla y la monta y se monta en su propio caballo- Oye enano.

Levi: Que quieres loca con gafas.

Hanji: Esa chica es interesante... A ti te interesa?

Levi: A mi me da igual.

Hanji: Dice que viene de otro lado.

Levi: Como es eso posible?

Hanji: Tranquilo, eso déjalo para el interrogatorio intenso.

Levi: Tsk.

Ví a... LEVI, MI LEVI, MI RIKO Y AMADO LEVI! Vale, Tn, te estás pasando. Voy a jugar un juego con mi móvil. Lo saco pero todos se alarman y se preparan para sacar sus espadas.

Tn: Tranquilos! Solo quiero jugar un juego de móvil! Prometo que le bajo el sonido al máximo.

Hanji: Que es eso? Se puede comer!?

Tn: Traquila, esto de aquí se llama móvil. Esto sirve para hablar con amigos o familiares, hacer fotos o videos, ver videos, escuchar música, jugar juegos, etc. También produce sonidos pero se pueden bajar o subir a tu gusto.

Hanji: Wow! Me lo tienes que enseñar después! Ahora si, puedes jugar a juegos, pero sin sonidos.

Tn: Yay! Gracias Hanji!

-Sonrío-

Ella me volvió a sonreir, encendí en teléfono y le bajé el volumen al máximo. Me puse a jugar un juego de Naruto. Solo aparecían Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Cuando me aburrí, jugué un juego de Noragami. Me aburri, y decidí ponerme a pintar con mi tablet táctil, cogí mi mochila y la abrí, gatito-san salió y observó a su alrededor, y se volvió a meter en la mochila. Yo metí medio cuerpo dentro de la mochila y todos se alarmaron. Cuando porfin salí con el guante, la tablet y el lápiz táctil, todos me observaron sorprendidos.

Hanji: Canija, estás bien?!

Tn: Sip. Oye, me puedo poner a dibujar el paisaje? Al menos un boceto!

Hanji: Harás ruido?

Tn: Solamente el lápiz táctil chocándo contra la pantalla.

Hanji: Me enseñas el ruido?

Tn: -Hace el ruido- Está bien?

Hanji: Si, creo que si.

Tn: Ok :3

Empecé visualizando el dibujo, cogí un color claro y empecé con el boceto. Pinté el prado, sus flores, el precioso cielo y sus nubes, y el bonito sol. Hice un pequeño río y terminé el boceto. Empecé a repasar las líneas con negro, y terminé en un plis plas. Se lo quise enseñar a Hanji.

Tn: Hanji! He terminado el boceto y lo he repasado. Quieres ver?

Hanji: A ver... -Se acerca y mira- Wow, pintas muy bien, pero es hora de que lo guardes todo que ya nos acercamos a las murallas. "Que bonito! Ay tio, quiero gritar! Esto es precioso!"

Tn: Vale!

Metí la cabeza y los brazos dentro de la mochila y dejé mis cosas, me quité el guante de pintar y lo meti también, metí el móvil por si acaso y saqué al gatete.

Neko-san: Mew...

Tn: Te quiero mucho gato-san

-Abrazo-

Neko-san: Purr...

Hanji: Oye canija, tu gato es muy adorable! Le puedo acariciar?

Tn: Si el te deja... Eres libre.

Hanji: -Le acaricia- Que suave!

Neko-san: Meaw?

Hanji: Hola cosa bonita! -Le acaricia por detrás de las orejas-

Neko-san: Maew...

Tn: Parece que le gustas!

Hanji: Eres muy bonito! Bueno, que me desvío. El interrogarorio va a ser después de la comida, de mientras socializa. Nos vemos!

Tn: Chao!

En la hora del almuerzo.

No conozco a nadie ;-; Me voy a tener que poner a comer sola en la esquina ;~; Al final, me siento en una mesa sin nadie, en una esquina. Cojo mi mochila y la abro. Me meto dentro completamente y me voy cerca de la máquina, le doy a comida, veo una pizza y le doy a pequeña con champiñones, jamon de york, atún y lo típico, queso, tomate y orégano. Le doy a cocinar y me la cocina y sirveen una caja de pizza. Le doy a gracias por el servicio. Me voy al lobby y le doy a platos. Cojo cualquier plato y le doy a crear y un plato sale en mi mano. Me salgo de mi mochila con total tranquilidad y siento muchas miradas en mi, pero me la suda. Abro la caja de la pizza pero...

Sasha: Holi! Que es eso que huele bien?!

Tn: Ah. Esto se llama pizza.

Sasha: Me das un trozo?! Tengo hambre ToT

Tn: Claro pero déjame probarla para confirmarte que no tiene veneno. -Le da un mordisco y el queso se estira y empieza a masticar- Hm...~ Khe ricoh~ Toma yna porción, por cierto, soy Tn Ta(Tu apellido), encantada. -Le da una porción- Te recomiendo que la comas despacio, quema mucho si no soplas.

Sasha: Seh~ -Sopla- Que aproveche! -La muerde y mastica- ... ESTO ES UNA DELICIA! Por cierto soy Sasha Blouse! Encantada!

Omg... A Sasha le gusta la comida del futuro! Yey :3 Ahora se acerca Eren! Que guay! Pero bueno, tengo que actuar normal y comer, que tengo hambre ;~; cojo una porción y le pego un mordisco, ñam •

Eren: Sasha, no la molestes. Hola, soy Eren Jaeguer, eres nueva, verdad?

Tn: Sho shoy Tn Ta Nom nom nom -Masticando-

Eren: Quieres venir a nuestra mesa?

Tn: Claroh, espehrameh porfavorl ;v

Eren: Vale (?

Cogí mi pizza, mi plato, mi mochila y a mi gato. Eren me guió hasta una mesa con bastante gente. Eran Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Reiner y Berthold!

Eren: Chicos! Hay una nueva! Su nombre es-

Tn: Sé hablar. Soy Tn Ta, encantada!

Todos: Encantado/a.

Tn: Voy a comer, que se me enfría la pizza, encima todavía no le he dado de comer a gatito-san D: Ahora vuelvo chicos!

Me metí dentro de mi mochila ante la asombrada mirada de todos. Me dirigi hacia la máquina y le di a empezar. Le di a alimentación animal. Le di a húmeda y cogí la de atún con salmón y pollo. Le di a cocinar y una lata salió en mi mano. Le di atrás y le di a cubertería, cogi una cuchara de plástico y pedí un platito pequeñito. Al tener todo le di a gracias por el servicio y salí de la mochila.

Tn: Lo siento por la tardanza gato-san. Te daré la comida en el interrogatorio. Ahora tengo que comer yo ;~;

Armin: T-T-Tn c-como hiciste eso?

Tn: si quieren saberlo vayan a la zona de mi interrogación y sabrán muchas cosas qe aún no lo saben. Cuando digo muchas, son MUCHAS.

Me puse a comer como loca, y me lo terminé justo a la hora en cual quedamos, Hanji vino corriendo hacia mi muy emocionada. Que miedito tengo cuando quiera investigar ;~;

Hanji: Enana, lista? El cejas y el enano esperan allí.

Tn: No son los únicos.

Hanji: Solo ven al despacho de el cejasss!

Tn: Ya, ya.

Hanji me guió al despacho del comandante, toqué la puerta 5 veces, escuché un pase. Al entrar hice el saludo.

Tn:Buenas tardes, supongo que usted será el comandante Erwin. -Reverencia- y usted, el cabo Levi. El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad.

Erwin: Así es. Bueno, vamos a empezar. Puede sentarse en la silla.

Tn: Claro. -Se sienta-

Erwin: Empecemos. Cual es su nombre completo?

Tn: Tn Ta.

Erwin: Edad?

Tn: 28.

Erwin: De donde vienes y de que tiempo?

Tn: Vengo de otro mundo y del año 2019

Todos estaban sorprendidos, con la boca abierta, en este caso Hanji, y con los ojos bastantes abiertos, en este caso Levi y Erwin.

Tn: Ah, por cierto, mi gato no ha comido todavía, le puedo poner la comida ahora?

Erwin: Claro, pero seguimos preguntando.

Tn: Vale. Espere un momento. Ahora le diré mi historia y luego le enseñaré mis objetos y objetivos. Voy a por la lata, el plato y la cuchara.

Levi: Acabo de limpiar, ensucias y te pego con mi escoba.

Tn: Hablando de eso, en el futuro hay mas productos de limpieza. Si me pegas con tu escoba, no te los voy a enseñar.

Levi:...

Tn: Así. Ves? Bueno, esperen.

Cogí mi mochila y la dejé en el suelo. Y bajo unas miradas curiosas, me meto por la mitad hasta coger el plato, la comida y la cuchara. Salí directamente.

Tn: Ya tengo la comida,

gato-san, ven por favor! -pone el plato en el suelo-

Neko-san: Meow! -Salta de la mochila- Meow...!

Tn: Ya voy, ya voy... -Abre la lata-

Erwin: Cadete Tn, que es eso?

Tn: Comida de gatos húmeda conformada por atún, salmon y pollo.

Erwin: Donde lo has conseguido?

Tn: A eso iba yo, a contar mi historia y de como llegué aquí.

(...)

Tn: ...Y me encontré con muchos esqueletos y cuando bajé aún más encontré una sala cerrada, la abrí de una patada y me encontré con muchas mesas haciendo un círculo con muchos papeles, planos, pergaminos etc.

Erwin: Con suerte, los has traído?

Tn: Sip! Déjame buscar en mi mochila.

Me metí dentro de la mochila y cogí los pergaminos y papeles y los tiré hacia arriba para sacarlos, entonces salto y salgo de la mochila. Cojo los papeles, pergaminos y planos y los dejo encima de la mesa del comandante.

Erwin: Los leeré luego. He entendido que nosotros somos un "anime" para entretener a las personas y que tu conoces nuestra vida entera.

Tn: Conozco la de algunos nada más.

Erwin: entiendo... Vale, nos puedes enseñar algunas cosas de la tierra? No lo sé... Algo muy caro aquí pero barato en tu mundo?

Tn: Claro! Tengo dos cosas! Cabo Levi, puede ayudarme a cargar algún saco?

Erwin: Te doy permiso para ir.

Levi: Andando pitufa.

Tn: Que sea más pequeña que tu no significa que sea una pitufa! Hmph. Bueno, tu primero. O te tengo que enseñar? Eh?

Levi: No.

Tn: A que esperas? Venga, a la mochila.

Levi: Espera, que? Piensas que me voy a meter en eso? Ni lo pienses Ta.

Tn: Anda, anda, anda -le empuja adentro y se mete- Ves? No era tan dificil!

Levi: Tch. Y que vas a hacer?

Tn: Ven por aquí!

Nos acercamos a la máquina guay y el se confundió.

Levi: Que es esto?

Tn: Una máquina que hace de todo, y yo voy a hacer dos sacos de sal y 3 kg de carne.

Levi: Pero si son muy caros!

Tn: En mi tierra es muy barato. -Pide la sal y la carne y le da a gracias por los servicios- Ya está, por esto necesitaba ayuda, cabo Levi. Si no le molesta, puede llevar usted la sal?

Levi: Tsk. -La coge-

Tn: Ven.

Tiré la carne hacia arriba, sacándola de la mochila.

Tn: Dame un saco, plis.

Levi: Toma. -Le da uno-

Cuando Levi y yo terminamos le dije que le iba a dejar una recompensa en su despacho. Salimos de la mochila y les expliqué sobre mis aparatos, les enseñé a como utilizarlos y también les enseñé lo que había en mi mochila y como funcionaba la máquina. Me dijeron que me iban a hacer las pruebas sanitarias. Voy en dirección a la enfermería junto a Hanji. Ella me hace las pruebas y estoy limpia de infecciones. Al terminar, le pregunto algo.

Tn: Hanji, sabes donde está el despacho del Cabo Levi?

Hanji: Si, sígueme.

Ella me llevó allí, le dije que se metiera en mi mochila, ella aceptó emocionada y me metí dentro con ella.

Tn: Hanji, le voy a regalar algo al Cabo Levi porque él me ha aguantado y ayudado, así que ven conmigo.

Hanji: Vale, pero, te gusta el enano? 7w7

Tn: Si! También me gusta Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, tú, Jean, Berthold-

Hanji: No me refería a eso! Me refería a relación amorosa guiño guiño codazo codazo :D

Tn: Ah, p-p-pues s-si... Es que... Es muy guapo! Y me encanta su carácter... Frío para no ser corrompido cuando una situación lo encarcela y cálido con los que tienen desesperación en su corazón... Muy perfecto!

Hanji: Whoa, eso no me lo esperaba. Pero bueno. Que le vas a regalar al enano?

Tn: Productos de limpieza y el té negro más rico del futuro.

Hanji: Ouh, creo que le va a encantar.

Me acerco a la máquina y hago lo mismo que en todo y le doy a tés, le doy a té negro y le doy a uno al azar, tiene muy buena pinta. Lo creo y me aparece una caja en la mano. Me voy atrás y le doy a productos de limpieza, y cojo una escoba negra y gris, después le doy a mopas, y le doy a una negra y azul oscuro. Después, le doy a trapos, cojo un set de 10 trapos y lo creo, le doy a limpia cristales y lo creo, me falta el de lavar los platos, lo cojo y creo las cosas, y aparecen a mi lado. Creo unos papeles y un bolígrafo y aparecen en mis manos. Le doy a gracias por el servicio.

Tn: Hanji... Me ayudas a cargar esto? Se me ha ido de las manos =w='

Hanji: Claro!

Tn: Antes de empezar, ponte con la espalda un poco encorvada, y siéntate. =w='' Soy muy bajita ;w;

Hanji: Hahaha, enana. -Hace lo que le pide- Así?

Tn: Sip.

Cuando Hanji hizo lo que le dije, puse un papel en su espalda, abrí el bolígrafo y escribí: ''Mopas'' y así, con todos los productos y con el té negro igual.

Tn: Espera, creo que vamos a necesitar más ayuda.

Hanji: Creo que sí...

Me fui a la máquina, le di a empezar y luego a cambiar modo: anime, en el buscador puse: Fairy Tail y, le dí a las llaves de Lucy, le di a crear y en ese instante, apareció un cinturón con un sitio donde habían llaves doradas y plateadas, son las de Lucy! Espera, hay un papelito aquí. Dice: ''De momento solo puedes utilizar 6 llaves a la vez, sino, te darán náuseas, mareo, dolor de cabeza, te dolerá el cuerpo, lagrimearás y tendrás fiebre, solo avisaba. ;)'' Así está bien, creo.

Tn: Hanji, observa esto, vas a ver magia :3

Hanji: Magia, magia?

Tn: Si! Mira y aprende: Ábrete puerta del león, Leo! Ábrete puerta del toro dorado, Tauro!

Tauro: Moo...! Hola Tn-Chan! Hoy estás muy linda!

Leo: Hola Tn, has llamado a la puerta correcta, lovu!

Tn: Chicos ya ya, pueden ayudarnos a cargar esto afuera de mi mochila?

Hanji: -Con la boca abierta y ojos brillantes-

Tauro y Leo: Claro!

Hanji: Hola! Como han hecho eso?! Como han aparecido?! Es esto magia?!

Tn: Hanji relájate, ofú, te los presento. Tauro y Leo, Hanji. Hanji, Tauro y Leo.

Cuando terminamos todo esto, Leo y Tauro ayudaron a llevar esto arriba. Yo estaba afuera de la mochila mientras los demás me pasaban las cosas y yo las ponía en la posición más conveniente. Cuando terminamos, regresé a Tauro y a Leo.

Tn: -Saliendo de la mochila con Hanji- Oye Hanji..

Hanji: Dime enana.

Tn: Donde voy a dormir? :3

Hanji: Puedes dormir conmigo c:

Tn: Tu roncas?

Hanji: Para nada~

Tn: Bueno... Gatete-san sal de la mochila plis...

Neko-san: -Sale- Meow...!

Tn: Ven, vamos a dormir en el cuarto de Hanji.

Fuimos al dormitorio de Hanji, era bastante espacioso, pero lo tenía todo desordenado. Creé una aspiradora y limpié el suelo de una pasada, ordené algunos papeles de su mesa e hice la cama de Hanji, y me creé una para mi. Nos cambiamos al pijama y nos echamos en la cama. Hanji se durmió completamente, y adivinad. Ella ronca. Mentirosa :c Me levanto de mi cama y dejo a gato-san dormir, salgo de la habitación y voy por los pasillos del cuartel, veo una ventana en el techo y subo para ver que estaba en el tejado. Voy andando por el tejado mientras pienso en si todo esto es un sueño. Me siento delante de la luna llena.

Tn: Es todo esto un sueño...? Si no lo es... Mis tíos se habrán preocupado por mi al menos 1 sola vez...? -Suspira-

?: Que hace aquí, Ta? Se supone que debe de estar durmiendo.

Tn: Solo no pude dormir... Hanji ronca mucho... Ya de paso reflexionaba un poco... Y usted que hace aquí? No debería de dormir? Cabo Levi...?

Levi: Solo vigilaba.. Además no puedo dormir.

Tn: Bueno. Desea dormir dentro de mi mochila conmigo? Allí no se escucha ni pío.

Levi: Como que con usted?

Tn: Usted en una cama y yo en otra.

Levi: Tu roncas?

Tn: No, señor. -Sonríe- Dije que no se escucha ni pío.

Levi: A que esperas, Ta?

Tn: A usted, señor. A parte, tengo que poner la alarma y poder hacer el desayuno... Luego tendría que... Espera. Señor.

Levi: Dime, Ta.

Tn: Usted vio lo que le dejé en su despacho/Cuarto?

Levi: Que me dejó?

Tn: Una sorpresa. Si quiere vamos a verla ;3

Levi: Bueno.

Fuimos por el techo hasta llegar a las escaleras, fuimos bajando hasta llegar a el despacho/Cuarto del cabo. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió mucho.

Tn: Sorpresa!

Levi: Pero si no es mi cumple..

Tn: Ya, pero es para agradecerte por ayudarme.

Levi: Supongo que... Graci...as... Ahora explica lo que son. Es obvio que algunas cosas son escobas, fregonas y té negro, pero no se cual es la calidad ni el nombre de algunas cosas.

Cuando le enseñé todo a Levi, nos metimos en mi mochila, hice dos camas y nos pusimos a dormir plácidamente. Esta vez pude conciliar el sueño, al igual que el cabo Levi.


End file.
